2 Woman, 1 Kitty
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: First Smut i've uploaded. Girl on girl action with Lady, Trish and my OC Sophie, will it turn out for better or worse? The story is better than the summary trust me.


Hello everyone. :)

This is my first smut fic, i hope i did a good job with this. 'fingers crossed'

Warning: Girl on Girl action, swearing and OOCness. You've been warned. (Also this has nothing to do with that one video on the internet, if you were wondering, okay.)

Disclaimer: DMC belongs to Capcom, i own own the plot and Sophie, my OC.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the town of Capulet. It was the autumn season, the leafs coloured green, brown and orange and it was a little cold for the devil hunters, who were waiting for a call to come, being bored as they were and the noises from outside sure as hell wasn't helping the situation.

Dante, Trish, Lady and Sophie were sitting down on the sofa, comfortably as they chatted to one another. Lady and Trish were wearing there usual clothing for the day, Dante was wearing everything except his coat that was on the hanger, near the door, while Sophie was wearing a red and blue checkered, buttoned up (except for the two top buttons) shirt, dark blue trousers and plain white socks on her feet.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

"I'll get it." Lady said, slightly annoyed at Dante for not getting the phone instantly as she got up, went to the desk, picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Devil May Cry." She spoke.

They heard a few "yes" and "okay" before a final "will be there soon" was spoke and she put the phone down, wrote something on a small piece of paper and walked back over to the others and pushed it straight into Dante's hands hands.

"So, what should we do?" Trish asked him as he placed the piece of paper in his pocket. "It seems like a piece of cake, i'll go. You lovely ladies can stay where you are." Dante answered with the best, charming smile he could muster up.

"Aw, come on Dante. Let me go with you!" Sophie whined at him, but he simply patted her on the head, being careful of her fluffy, grey ears and said. "I can handle it myself, Sophie. Besides," He started as he walked over to grab his coat.

"I'm sure Trish and Lady can keep you entertained till i get back. Right babes?" He said, putting on his famous red coat as the woman nodded. He grabbed his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory and his trusty sword, Rebellion and finally headed out of the shop, a grin coming to his lips.

* * *

After Dante had left.

Trish, Lady and Sophie tried to think of a way to pass the time, coming up with several ideas, not one of them were possible for different reasons. Suddenly, Trish thought of an idea that would both pass the time and allow them to have a little fun with the pretty kitty that sat between her and Lady.

She snapped her fingers and proclaimed. "I have an idea you two." The neko half-breed got excited about the idea before Trish had even told them what the so called idea was, her tail swaying from side to side with joy.

"Well, what is it?" Sophie shouted at the she devil, who simply grinned at her. Lady turned to look at Trish for a second, she nodded to the human woman as a grin came to Lady's lips as well.

"Well, in order to do it, we'll have to head up stairs to my room."

* * *

They walked up stairs, Trish leading the way, until they reached her room, second to the right. She grabbed hold of the door handle and slowly opened it, herself and Lady walking in with Sophie walking cautiously into the bedroom behind them.

The room was actually very tidy, everything was where it needed to be. The bed was up against the wall, next to the window on the left and a small drawer on the right with a lamp shade on top. There was also a door to the right that went into a bath room with a toilet, sink and a somewhat functioning shower too.

'Dante needs to pay those fricking bills sooner or later.'

Her ears went up in alarm as a click suddenly echoed throughout the room as Sophie turned around to see Trish locking the door behind her, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Relax Sophie, we're not gonna hurt you." Lady said from behind her, noticing that she had a worried look on her face and ears up high. Trish walked over to the bed and sat on it, moving her index finger in a 'come heather' motion in Lady's direction.

Lady walked over and sat next to Trish, removing her shades that she had been wearing the whole time as Trish whispered something in her ear, making her grin with excitement. They both knew that Sophie was not virgin, it wasn't like she was subtle about it.

Trish then did the same with Sophie who summed up the courage to walk over and sat between the two of them, her ears lowering slightly and her tail waving behind her.

The she devil moved her lips to Sophie's grey fluffy ear and gently blew on it, sending small shivers down her spine and then softly whispered. "We want to have a little fun, Sophie. If you'd like?" Sophie's eyes widened and her ears shot straight up in alarm.

She nodded and allowed the she devil to place a hand below her chin, moved her head and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She gasped at first, but recovered from her shock and began to kiss back, the kiss becoming deeper as Trish's tongue licked at her lips, a silent plea for entrance, Sophie opening her mouth and allowed her tongue to extend out to battle with the she devil's for dominance.

The tongues continued to battle, moans echoing from both of them as Sophie's whole body moved to face Trish, allowing Lady the chance to move her hands around the younger half breed's body, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her black bra, and removed that aswell.

Trish broke the kiss and laid the cat girl on the bed as her and Lady began to remove their clothing, Sophie opting to simply watch with anticipation. First went their tops, then their boots and finally their jeans were off, leaving them in nothing but their panties and bras.

"Like what you see, Sophie?" Trish asked with that sexy voice of hers that made her hot all over. They walked back over to her and sat back on the bed, one at each side and moved their lips to one of her nipples, Trish beginning to lick at the right one, while Lady placed the nipple between her lips and sucked on it like a lollipop.

"Oh god! That feels so-Aah!" She moaned out, the two not stopping in there assault on her tits. Lady continued to suck on the hardened nipple, destracting Sophie as she moved her right hand lower down Sophie's body and reached between her thighs and began to rub the denim fabric of her jeans, feeling the heat increase with every stroke. She could see the half breeds eyes closed and her mouth agape, moaning loader from the added pleasure.

"Feels good doesn't it, Sophie?"

"Y-Yeah."

She moved from her nipple up to her lips and brought her into another kiss, but she knew what to do this time, instantly allowing her tongue to mix with Lady's, muffling her moans. She soon stopped her actions and broke the kiss, feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter, Trish ceasing her licking as she moved her hands down to the cat girls jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down and off her legs, throwing them onto the floor with other pieces of clothing, revealing her black panties, her sort of shaven pussy near see able through them.

She placed two fingers on her panties that covered her clit and slowly rubbed it, the half breed moaning sweetly in response. They were all getting so hot and horny, they were in utter bliss.

After a few more strokes, she ceased her actions, Sophie whimpering at the loss of touch as Trish and Lady stripped themselves of their bras and panties, revealing big breast, hardened nipples and shaved, wet, delicious pussies. She just wanted to touch them, lick them...suck them.

"You ready, babe. 'pant' Cause we are." Trish spoke haughtly, moving her head between Sophie's thighs and placed her tongue on her clit, slowly licking it in an up and down motion.

Sophie moaned even louder, her eyes shut and cheeks burning red. Lady moved behind her, pushed her upper body up in a straight position and began to foddle her breast, placing her hot, wet mouth on the girl's neck, sucking and licking gently.

"Ahh! I-I'm so c-close! Please!" She screamed as she moved her neck to give Lady more easier access.

The two suddenly stopped there actions, Sophie's eyes opening to see what was wrong.

"Please what?" Trish asked teasingly.

"Please make me come!" She shouted back, angered by the loss of touch.

"Not yet Sophie," Lady started. "My pussies just aching for some fun."

"Same here. I think i know a way so that we all get what we want." Trish spoke with a devilish glee.

Trish then coordinated Lady to place her aching pussy over Sophie's face, her legs bent at the knees and her arms keeping her body straight. Trish remained between Sophie's inner thighs, her body laid out with her legs also bent at the knees and moved one hand towards her own cunt and began to play with herself and lick at the blushing neko's clit.

Sophie began to moan again, realising what she had to do as Lady lowered herself down for Sophie to lick at her hot pussy.

Soon enough, moans and curses echoed, some muffled and some loud, they were all so close to release, Lady using one of her hands to play with her right breast, Sophie steadying her with her hands as she licked at her wet clit, it felt so good to give and receive at the same time.

Trish was stroking her clit even faster and soon began to finger her own pussy while still licking the others juicy cunt, they were all so close, so close.

"Oh fuck, more! More!" Lady shouted, she wanted to come inside the others mouth so badly, the thought making her even wetter as Sophie licked at her clit greedily.

Finally they all came together, screams and curses of pure, unadulturated pleasure echoing throughout the room. It soon stopped as the waves of pleasure passed, removing themselves from each other, panting and sweating.

"That was amazing." Sophie spoke first between pants. The others agreed and as soon as they got there strength back, Trish got the sheets and moved them over there naked bodies, deciding to sleep for a while with Sophie sandwiched between the two, happy and satisfied with there activites.

'I hope we get to do this more often.' Trish thought as she fell with the other into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So what do you think of my first real smut fic, good, bad, disgusting? Let me know in the review box below.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
